One Big Happy Dysfunctional Family!
by Mischeifandmagic
Summary: Meredith and Kol are divorced with two children. How will they get on when they can't stand the sight of each other?
1. Chapter 1

**One Big Happy Dysfuctional Family!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or take any credit for it**

"Christian! Your Father is coming in five minutes so bring your suitcase downstairs!" Meredith shouted up the stairs.

"Coming in a second!" the thirteen-year-old shouted back.

Meredith had two children, Christian and Emilia Kolson. They were from her marriage to Kol which officially ended six mouths ago. The court order was two weeks with her and two weeks with Kol. Which was fair, but Meredith hated seeing her ex husband every fortnight. He was so irritating! Worst of all she had a date tonight, her first date since the divorce. Her goal was to quickly give the kids to Kol at 7pm to get picked up at 7:15pm. She was already dressed up.

The children weren't quite normal. Kol was an Original Vampire, so they too are Vampires. They have day rings and will age until they reach maturity. How can a Vampire have children? I hear you ask. Well if they've drunken the blood of a Doppelganger within 24 hours of conception then the human can get pregnant.

Emilia is eleven, she has her mother's hair and her Father's eyes. She's neutral in the divorce but Christian is not. He adores his Father and hates Meredith for leaving him. Emilia was sitting in the kitchen when Christian came down with his suitcase. He entered the kitchen where Meredith was sorting her purse for the evening.

"So your going on a date then" he stated.

"Yes" she replied.

"Who is he?" Christian asked.

"He's a history professor at a University" Meredith answered.

Christian looked like he thought she was betraying his Father. Which was ironic. The the shrill sound of the doorbell echoed through the house. Meredith went to answer the door and found Kol smirking at her. His eyes scanned her up and down.

"You didn't need to get all dressed up just for little old me" Kol jested.

"It's not for you, I have a date" she said coldly as she let him in.

"A date?" Kol said skeptically.

"Yes a date" Meredith sounded annoyed, "The kids are in the kitchen"

Kol followed her into the kitchen.

"Daddy!" Emilia shouted as she hugged him.

"Hi Dad" Christian sounded like he was relived his Father was here.

"Hi, how have you been?" his Father asked.

Before Christian could answer the doorbell sounded. Shit he's early!

"I'll answer that" she said quickly and went to answer the door.

A handsome young man with black hair and emerald green eyes stood in the doorway with some flowers.

"I know it's a corny tradition but I couldn't resist" Harry smiled.

"Thanks, I'll put these in water. Come in" Meredith welcomed him.

"Thank you"

She led him to the kitchen where Kol was sitting down with the children. He gave Harry a territorial stare. But then he got up with a huge fake grin on his face and welcomed him.

"Hello, my name is Kol. I'm Meredith's husband"

"Ex Husband" she pointed out.

"So what do you do?" Kol tried to sound friendly but was failing miserably.

"I'm a History Professor" Harry answered.

"Another History professor! I'm quite knowledgeable about history myself" he boasted.

"You study it?" Harry wondered.

"Living it was more fun"

"What are you doing here?" Harry seemed quite worried.

"Just picking up the kids" Kol said causally.

"Then you should go" Meredith said bitterly.

"Fine, we'll meet again soon I expect" with that Kol and the children left.

"I am so sorry about Kol, he's a lunatic" Meredith apologised.

"There's no need to apologise. Now we're going to forget about him and go on a lovely evening"

Meredith could do nothing but smile back.

...

"Has she dated that guy before?" Kol asked when they were driving.

Christian was in the front and Emilia in the back.

"No this is the first time" Christian said sadly.

"Does your Mother date often?"

"No this is her first date after you broke up"

Kol didn't know what to think or feel. Meredith was the best thing that ever happened to him. He ruined it by getting drunk all the time, sleeping with other women, killing and gambling. She said he refused to adapt to married life which was true. Now she was on a date.

"Have you been hunting recently?" Kol asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah, we go every other night" Christian nodded.

"Would you like to go hunting tonight?"

"Yeah!" both children yelled excitedly together.

Hunting for 'food' (aka, humans) was a family tradition he did with the kids. Meredith hated it she wanted them to be brought up on bunny blood like Stefan Salvatore! No children of his was going to feed like that.

"We'll stop off at the house first" Kol told them.

"Can you turn the radio on please?" Emilia asked.

"Sure" Kol turned on the radio.

The song Pink: Family portrait blasted through the speakers. Kol turned it to another station as it might upset the kids. It's the Fear - Within Temptation then came on.

"Thanks Daddy" Emilia smiled.

...

Meredith sat down at the restaurant table with Harry.

"May I say you look a vision" Harry smiled.

"Thanks" she said shyly.

The waiter handed them the menus. Everything looked so good, she ordered the ziti and Harry ordered a lobster. The waiter went to get their drinks, and came back with a rum and coke for Harry and a white wine for Meredith.

"So tell me about yourself" Harry said as he began his drink.

"Well, I'm one of the founding families of Mystic Falls. I'm a doctor at the local hospital. I got married 14 years ago and I'm recently divorced"

"I have to say, you and your ex look a little young to have a 13-year-old son"

Meredith was also a vampire, she asked Kol to turn her so she could be with him forever. What a stupid idea that turned out to be!

"We married young and we've just got one of those faces that never seem to age" she lied.

"Your lucky" he chuckled.

Hardly!

"So tell me about yourself" Meredith smiled.

"I'm a historian who teaches at a University. I speak four languages and was born in Washington. I moved down here because of my ex wife but she...died a couple of years ago"

"I'm sorry" Meredith sympathised.

"Thank you...so you've got the ex from hell huh?" Harry tried to lighten the mood.

"Oh yes! Kol wasn't an easy person to live with. But that's all behind me now and I'm looking forward to a better future" Meredith confessed.

"He didn't treat you right did he? I'll treat you right" Harry said seriously looking into her eyes.

"I know you will" Meredith beamed back.

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**One Big Happy Dysfunctional Family!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or take any credit for it**

_"So what are your names?" the marriage councillor asked._

_"I'm Kol Mikaelson" he replied stiffly._

_"I'm Meredith Fell" she said stubbornly._

_"It's Mikaelson" Kol argued._

_"In my heart I'm a Fell, Mikaelson is just my slave name"_

_"Oh for goodness sake don't be so over dramatic!" Kol hissed._

_"Let's just forget about the names for now, We'll be on a first name basis" the therapist intervened, "So do you have any children?"_

_"Yes" Meredith smiled, "We have one boy and one girl, Christian and Emilia"_

_"And how old are they?" she asked._

_"Christian is 13 and Emilia is 11" Kol replied._

_"Lovely" the therapist smiled while taking notes, "So where did you two meet?"_

_"Umm..." Meredith began._

_What was she supposed to say?_

_"We met in a bar" Kol told the half truth._

_"Yes and he hit on me but I rejected him" Meredith said almost proudly._

_"But not for long" Kol grinned._

_Meredith gave Kol a dirty look._

_"Why do you have to do that? You make everything so sordid" Meredith complained._

_"Because everything is sordid love" Kol quipped back._

_"So what happened after she rejected you?" the therapist asked Kol, trying to control the situation._

_"Well her, then current boyfriend stabbed me!" Kol said angrily._

_The therapists eyes widened in shock. Meredith gave a Kol a look that clearly said 'shut up'._

_"He stabbed you?" she sputtered._

_"Like you weren't asking for it" Meredith snapped at Kol._

_"So what happened after?" she asked._

_"After the attack which was to...my side" Kol lied, "I had to deal with some family business so I left the bar"_

_Meredith snorted and rolled her eyes._

_"So then..." Kol continued, "We met again after her boyfriend, the one that ruthlessly attacked me, died. So we met and she was distressed so we had...you know. When we woke up Miss High and Mighty over here didn't want to see me again"_

_"Why didn't you want to see him again?" she asked Meredith._

_"What do you want a list?" Meredith's voice was dripping with sarcasm, "Cocky, EVIL, arrogant, womaniser and just plain dickish"_

_"But you said you liked my..." Kol began flirtatiously._

_"So, what happened next?" the therapist said quickly._

_"Well Kol kept perusing me like a stalker, until I slept with him again" Meredith said bitterly._

_"You wanted it just as much as I did" Kol retorted._

_"Why did you sleep with him again?" the therapist asked._

_There was a long awkward silence._

_"Because I loved him" Meredith said bravely._

...

Meredith opened the front door, it was 7:30 in the mourning. She was dressed in a white shirt and cropped jeans with sandals. Harry was at the door with a big sky blue bag in his hands.

"Brunch?" Harry smiled.

"I'd love some" Meredith smiled back as she let him in and led him to the kitchen.

It had been a week since they went on their first date. Since then they'd been emailing and calling each other like crazy, they'd also been on some lunch dates in between work. Harry placed the bad on the counter and brought out: Ham, eggs, jam, butter, bread, cheese, bacon, sausages and some tomato ketchup.

"Wow! Are you feeding an army?" Meredith giggled.

"No, only a beautiful woman" he beamed.

Meredith looked at him in mock surprise.

"OK I know that sounded cheesy but your worth it" Harry said cheerfully as he started to make breakfast.

Meredith blushed and sat down, the sound of the bacon frying filled the kitchen as Harry cooked.

"Would you like any help?" Meredith offered.

"No thank you, you just sit back and enjoy"

...

Kol's alarm bleeped shrilly, dragging Kol into the waking world. He hit the off button on the annoying alarm clock and made his way sleepily out of bed. Kol dragged himself to the kitchen and opened the fridge taking out a blood bag and draining it dry.

"Mourning Dad" Christian said brightly.

"Are you already up?" Kol asked in disbelief, he normally woke up around 11.

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep" Christian confessed.

"Why? What's the matter?" Kol asked in a worried tone.

"Can I ask you something?" Christian began.

"Yeah sure anything" Kol assured him.

'Almost anything' Kol thought.

"Why did you and Mum split up?" his son asked awkwardly.

"Well sometimes when two adults get married they can be completely in love with each other. But sometimes the love just fades and they have to get a divorce" Kol danced around the question.

"Why did it fade?" Christian pressed.

"Well...we just stopped getting along" Kol answered.

"But why..." Christian began.

Kol was saved by the telephone ringing in the hall, he got up quickly and made his way to the the hallway to answer it.

"Hello Kol" the familiar voice of his brother, Klaus sounded on the telephone.

"What's the matter?" Kol asked knowing his brother never gave a social call.

"I need your assistance" he said slyly.

"I'm with my children until the end of the week. Whatever it is, it can wait" Kol sighed.

"This has to be done now! And I need you to handle it. Meet me at the mansion in one hour. Be there or I'll send you back into that coffin!" Klaus growled as he hung up.

What was it with his brother and bloody dagger threats!

Kol called his sister immediately afterwards.

"What is it?" she sounded out of breath.

"Your not with Damon are you?" Kol asked cheekily.

"No! Now why are you ringing me at 8:00 in the mourning!" she sounded pissed.

"Can you babysit for today? Klaus is sending me on some mission" Kol asked.

"No" she groaned.

"Please, just for today" Kol sweetened his tone.

"Find someone else" she said bitterly.

"I don't trust anyone else, and Elijah is on honeymoon with that new wife of his...Elena. Please! I'll do something in return" Kol pleaded.

He could practically hear her ears pricking up.

"What will you do in return?" she asked stiffly.

"I'll owe you a favour"

Silence proceeded on the line while she thought it over.

"Fine, I'll be there in 45 minutes" she sighed as she hung up the phone.

Kol briefly wondered what Klaus wanted...

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**One Big Happy Dysfuctional Family!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or take any credit for it**

_Kol stumbled drunkenly into the house. The scent of cheap liqueur still hung heavy around was 2:30 in the mourning and Kol had been out drinking all night. As he shut the door the light in the hallway flickered on. Meredith was standing next to the light switch with a look that could stake._

_"What time do you call this?" Meredith asked tightly._

_"I call it 2:30 what do you make it?" Kol replied drunkenly._

_"Don't mess with me Kol! You were out drinking all night weren't you? Your drunk!" she spat in disgust._

_"Shh! I'm not drunk, I simply had a few beers but I am NOT drunk" Kol protested._

_"You stink of it!" Meredith complained, "...and of other women!"_

_Kol looked guilty but didn't say anything._

_"I knew it! I should of never married you!" Meredith yelled as she stormed back to the bedroom._

_Kol stumbled after her and went into the bedroom._

_"If you think your sleeping with me tonight after what you just pulled you are very much mistaken!" she hissed._

_"I can sleep here if I want. It's both of ours, you have not right to kick me out!" Kol barked back._

_"Then I'll take the sofa and you can have the bed" Meredith growled as she picked up a few blankets and a pillow and started to make her way out of the room._

_Kol blocked her exist and threw the blankets back on the bed._

_"Let's just go to bed" he whispered._

_"NO!" Meredith yelled as she began to cry, "I can't do this anymore. The therapist isn't working. I want a divorce"_

_Kol just stared at her for a moment, not sure what to say._

_"Your just gonna give up!" Kol yelled._

_"No, I wanted to work at it but you won't let me!" Meredith cried._

_"Well maybe if you didn't have a panic attack every time I go for a little drink..."_

_"What about the other women?" Meredith challenged,"You treat me like a possession, you think you can just pick me up and put me down whenever you feel like it"_

_"Your a woman! I know things have changed but I haven't. For a hundred years when women were finding their rights and getting equal I was stuck in a coffin! So excuse me for being a little behind the times!" Kol yelled._

_"Well then wake up! The world has moved on and so must us. I'm sorry, but I just can't do it anymore. It's over"_

_..._

"Glad you could make it!" Kol smiled sarcastically.

Rebekah stumbled into the house tiredly. She'd obviously not slept for a least 24 hours.

"So the kids are in kitchen, they've already had breakfast and I'll see you in a few hours"

Kol went out of the house in a rush leaving Rebekah and the children alone. Rebekah walked into the kitchen where the kids were doing homework.

"Auntie!" Emilia smiled.

"Hi kids" she smiled back.

"Where did Dad go?" Christianwondered.

"Your Uncle Klaus has got some work for him to do" she babied him.

"What kind of work?" Christian asked suspiciously.

...

"This man, Jessie Coldburg knows something about a threat to our family. He's been pretty hush, hush about it so I want you to...loosen his tongue" Klaus grinned.

"What kind of threat?" Kol asked.

"That's what we need to find out. He resides at 21 Chester street, he lives alone" Klaus informed.

"And this couldn't wait until Tuesday, my kids are with me only for a fortnight" Kol complained.

"I'm sure they'll survive without your presence for a few hours" Klaus said, "I suggest you get it over with"

Kol rolled his eyes as he left, it sucked being the youngest brother.

...

Meredith was five minutes late for her date with Harry. They were meeting at Cineworld Cinema to see a war film, Harry likes those. She thought herself so lucky to find someone so quickly. Meredith finally made it to the Cinema and saw Harry patiently waiting for her.

"I'm so sorry we had this patient who just..." Meredith began to explain.

"Don't worry about it. Now lets go see that movie" Harry said gently.

Meredith began to smile, she couldn't help it. He was so perfect...maybe a little to perfect. Harry made her feel so lucky to be alive but there was some part of her that doubted his intentions. Something was a little off because he was...everything was too perfect. But she brushed it aside for now. She reasoned it was because of all those years with Kol treating her like a possession.

At least she hoped that's all it was...

...

Jessie Coldburg lit a fire in the fireplace and begun to read his newspaper. Suddenly his living room door swung open revealing a brown haired man who looked in his early 20s.

"You must be Kol" he commented dryly.

"That's right" Kol smirked.

"I know why your here" Jessie said softly to the fire.

"Then lets get this over with" Kol hissed as her grabbed the man's throat and pushed him to the fading wall paper, against the wall.

" . ?" Kol asked clearly.

"Someone's back from the dead. Someone who can inflict great harm on your family" the man told.

"Who? Is it my Mother?" Kol sneered.

"No, not your Mother. Your Father has come back from the dead and returned to Mystic Falls"

Kol stopped dead, he couldn't think for a few moments, he was in shock.

"How do you know this?" he hissed.

"Because I saw saw him myself" Jessie answered as he struggled for breath.

Kol snapped Jessie's neck and fled the house. When he got back to Klaus' mansion he was talking with his wife. That woman must be mad to be with him, Kol thought.

"Hello Kol, what news" Klaus asked as he turned away from Caroline.

"Our Father is back" Kol answered in a hushed voice.

Klaus' face suddenly dropped in surprise.

"Can't be" Klaus denied in shock.

"It is so" Kol bitterly assured him.

An idea popped suddenly in Kol's brain, would his children be in danger?

"I've got to go back home" Kol spoke suddenly as he whisked quickly out of the mansion.

...

When Kol got home he barged into the house and looked frantically for his children. They were both in the library with Rebekah. Kol let out a sigh of relief.

"What wrong Daddy?" Emilia asked sweetly.

"Nothing" Kol lied as he knelt to her level.

"I thinks it's time for bed for you two" Rebekah suggested.

"Yes I agree" Kol agreed as he stood up.

Emilia and Christian made their way to their bedrooms. Kol quickly shut the door after they'd left so they couldn't be heard.

"What's wrong?" Rebekah asked.

"Father's back" Kol said simply.

Rebekah looked just as shocked as he did.

"What! How? Why?" Rebekah stammered.

"I don't know but I know he's in Mystic Falls"

**Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**One Big Happy Dysfuctional Family!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or take any credit for it**

_Meredith woke up in the middle of the night,breathing heavily. Her second pregnancy had just kicked. Kol woke up with her and was instantly trying to calm her down._

_"Are you alright?" Kol asked full of concern._

_"Yeah, it was just a little kick" Meredith tried to assure him._

_"Are you sure?"_

_"Yeah" Meredith smiled as she settled back into bed._

_She snuggled back into Kol's chest as they tried to sleep._

_"Kol" Meredith began._

_"Yes" Kol answered stroking her hair._

_"Will you turn me?" she asked bravely._

_Silence dominated the room for a few moments._

_"Why?" he wondered._

_"Because you and the children are immortal. I'm not, I want to be with you forever" Meredith confessed._

_"I'll turn you when the baby is born. I can't lose you" Kol agreed._

_"You'll never lose me" Meredith promised._

...

Meredith knocked rapidly on Kol's front door. It was her turn to take the kids. Kol opened the door within seconds and smiled at her cockily.

"Come in" Kol invited as Meredith came in the house., "They'll be just a moment, they're still packing their stuff"

"OK" Meredith nodded.

An awkward silence fell between them.

"So have you slept with the new boyfriend yet?" Kol asked out of the blue.

"That is none of your business" Meredith replied coldly.

"I could give him some tips, I mean I know what you like" Kol grinned.

Meredith began to blush shamelessly.

"Kol the kids are upstairs!" Meredith complained.

"That's never stopped us before" Kol remarked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Will you just leave off" she pleaded.

"It's a little late for that now" he retorted.

"Hi Mum" Emilia greeted as she came down the stairs.

"Hi sweetie" Meredith smiled, "Go wait in the car"

Emilia nodded sweetly.

"Bye Daddy" she waved as she left the building.

"Bye sweetie!" Kol shouted after her.

It always broke his heart to say goodbye every fortnight. This time was no better. Finally Christian came down and said goodbye too. He was acting rather distant to Kol all week.

"Wait, I need to talk to you" Kol told Meredith.

"What is it?" she sighed.

"We don't know how or why but my Father has come back from the dead and is in Mystic Falls" Kol informed her.

"That's your problem" Meredith said harshly.

"Mikael might come after his grandchildren" Kol whispered.

"Are you saying Christian and Emilia are in danger?" Meredith asked in a worried tone.

"Yes" he answered honestly.

"Because of you" Meredith accused in a dangerous tone.

"Yes" Kol admitted.

"You know at the moment the kids might think your special. But when they get older and they will. They will discover the truth about you" Meredith warned as she slammed the front door behind her on her way out.

...

Christian walked home from school in a bad mood. Lately he'd been thinking about his Dad. Maybe he wasn't everything he thought he was. He shook his head and made his was home, brushing aside such confusing thoughts. A man appeared from nowhere, he looked like a Vampire.

"You must be Christian"Mikael smiled.

"Who are you?" he wondered.

"I'm your Grandfather, Mikael"

"Daddy told me you died" Christian asked, confused.

"I did, I managed to come to the mortal plane only for a while" he confessed.

"Why?"

"To train you, I want you to be my replacement. I want you to be the next Vampire who hunts Vampires" Mikael told him.

"I could never betray my Father like that" Christian yelled.

"Your Father is bad man" his Grandfather told him straight.

"No he's not, he only kills to feed he would never hurt someone on purpose" Christian defended.

Mikael began to laugh.

"Boy you really have no idea do you. I will contact you later on. Think about what I've said. Your Father and my son is a monster. Your Mother discovered that when she chucked him out. Trust your instincts, what do they tell you?" with that Mikael disappeared.

...

"I DON'T KNOW I SWEAR!"the old man shouted.

Kol was beating up a human for information on Mikael's whereabouts.

"You see I just don't believe you!" Kol chuckled as his kicked him again, hard.

"PLEASE LET ME GO, I HAVE THREE DAUGHTERS!"

"Yet I couldn't care less"

"PLEASE!"

"Tell me and I'll let you go" Kol offered.

"Alright, I saw him around the town square. That's all. Now please let me go" the man pleaded desperately.

Kol snapped his neck and laughed cruelly. As he turned to face to door he saw his son, Christian looking at him in shock.

"Wait!" Kol yelled at him.

Christian ran out of the building with Kol running after him. The boy stopped in front of Meredith's house.

"Please wait!" Kol pleaded.

"MIKAEL WAS RIGHT! YOUR A MONSTER!" Christian yelled.

"I'm not a monster, that man was trying to deceive me" Kol tried to explain.

"Whatever, that's why Mum chucked you out isn't it!" Christian yelled.

"Listen to me, your old enough to know. I do a lot of things I'm not proud of, but I just do it to protect you. My Father was gonna hurt you so I wanted to find him" Kol reasoned.

"He didn't want to hurt me" Christian told.

"Then what did he want?" Kol asked.

"I'm not gonna tell you"

...

The telephone rang in Meredith's hallway so she picked it up and answered it.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"It's me, Elena"

"Hi! How are you?" Meredith wondered.

"You know how I've married Elijah"

"Yeah" Meredith said down the telephone.

"Well...I'm pregnant!" Elena said in a excited voice.

**I know it's shorter but next one will be much longer!**

**Please REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**One Big Happy Dysfuctional Family!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or take any credit for it**

_Meredith walked slowly down the cobbled street, the midnight moon shining majestically in the sky. Alaric had just died and she was walking home with tears filling her eyes. She felt like her world had just ended, Alaric was dead, what was the point? The loss hung heavily on her broken heart. It felt like it had been split in two, all that had ever mattered was gone._

_As she rounded a corner she dumped into none other then Kol Mikaelson._

_"Watch where your going love" came a sarcastic reply._

_"Leave me alone" she sobbed, he was the last person she needed._

_"I recognise you from the bar" he observed, "Your psycho boyfriend isn't around?"_

_Fresh tears of grief spilled from her eyes._

_"He isn't anywhere. He's dead because of your family!" Meredith shouted, directing her rage._

_"Is that why my beautiful lady is crying?" Kol asked._

_All Kol knew at the moment was: Hot girl + Vulnerable= SEX!_

_"I'm not yours now just leave me alone" Meredith cried bitterly._

_Meredith tried walking on but the Vampire just followed her._

_"I could never leave such a gorgeous woman in distress. Let me escort you home" Kol offered, pretending to be a gentleman._

_"Over my dead body" she hissed back._

_"If you wish" he retorted._

_"Fine! You can walk me there but that's it" Meredith caved._

_Part of her wished he would kill her. That's what she expected him to do. Kol held out his arm for her to take. She rolled her eyes in disbelief but complied._

_"So what were you doing before I nearly knocked you over?" she asked causally._

_"Hunting" Kol replied shortly._

_"And am I the prey?" Meredith asked, partly hoping that she was._

_"Don't know yet, we'll see" Kol replied teasingly._

_When Meredith wasn't looking her quickly eyed her up. A conflict of choice was going through his mind. He could either A, Eat her, B, Sleep with her or C, Both. He normally did both so he decided to pick C. Why get out of the habit?_

_When they finally got to Meredith's house, butterflies started the flutter in her tummy. Maybe dying was a bad idea? Well it's too late now, she thought bitterly._

_"So thank you for escorting me home" Meredith thanked, trying to get in the house as quickly as possible._

_"No problem my sweet Lady" Kol smiled, "May I come in"_

_It felt like someone was trying the squeeze her heart, she didn't know what to do. Did she want to die? The answer was: Yes._

_"Come in" Meredith invited._

_..._

"You have to get this one it would look great on you" Meredith smiled.

Meredith and Elena were buying dresses for the town charity ball that evening. They were in a really posh store that only did the best and had the most beautiful designs.

"Maybe, but I like this one better" Elena pointed to a black dress that showed more then it covered.

"Do you really think that's appropriate" Meredith giggled.

"In a couple of months I won't even be able to fit in this dress. You know how it is, I want to make the most of it while I still can" Elena explained.

"Fair enough" Meredith shrugged.

"Is Harry taking you?" Elena asked.

"Yes he is" Meredith answered with pride.

"I hear your ex is gonna be there" Elena informed her with a cold tone.

Elena had never liked Kol even when they were married. None of her friends had approved when she first told them. They thought she was crazy or possessed.

"He's taking that pretty girl, Jayne form across the street" Elena continued.

"I don't care, he can bring anyone he wants" Meredith voice was suddenly bitter.

"Are you jealous?" Elena wondered.

"No" Meredith lied.

"Please don't tell me you still have feelings for him?" Elena looked worried.

"I-I-I might do a little. But don't worry, I'd never go back with him in a million years" Meredith tried to reassure Elena, "Way to much drama"

"Good" Elena nodded and continued looking around the shop.

...

Christian sat on the cold wooden bench, waiting for his Grandfather. He told him that he would make his decision and now he has. He was going to agree to Mikael's proposal. Suddenly a man who looked younger then his years sat down next to him.

"So have you made a decision?" Mikael asked.

"I agree, teach me how to be the Vampire who hunts Vampires"

...

Kol swiftly walked through the entrance dressed in a black tux. The Charity event was already in full swing. He hated arriving too early for these things. A little bird told him that his ex wife would be here, with that walking dinner she calls a boyfriend. Next to him was the lady he brought to make Meredith jealous. Jayne was a gorgeous woman, she had purple/brown hair, pale skin and a skin tight red dress. Her face looked like it was carved by Angels, she was easily the prettiest girl in the room. That's why he'd brought her to make Meredith SERIOUSLY jealous.

Jayne wasn't that intelligent, but she wasn't dumb either. She was a hairdresser in the town centre. Her laugh was high pitched and annoying and she ate like a squirrel. She was easily controllable, which was the main point.

"I'm just popping the loo, I'll be back in a few minutes" Jayne smiled as she walked away.

Kol's brother, Elijah who'd just married that bitch Elena. Who Kol had never liked because she's always had it in for him. Elijah was wearing a tux as well but with a bow tie.

"Hello little brother" Elijah welcomed.

"Hello, have you seen my Ex Wife?" Kol asked.

"Yeah she's down there" Elijah pointed to the right side of the hall.

Meredith was beautiful, she wore her hair down straight. Her dress was magnificent, it was sweet heart neckline silver gown, which was heavily embodied with small silver beads. In Kol's opinion she was way more beautiful then Jayne. Then he saw something that made his insides grow cold. Harry wrapped his arm around Meredith's waist, HIS Meredith! It felt like someone had thrown a bucket of icy water over his heart.

"Kol, are you OK?" Elijah asked, bring Kol back to the rest of the world.

"Yeah, congratulations on the baby" Kol added.

"Thank you, how are my niece and nephew by the way?"

Meredith was laughing at something Harry had just told her. When she noticed Kol coming in with some bimbo she instantly looked away. Why did this bother her so much? Meredith decided the ignore him, she had to move on. As the evening continued Meredith and Kol kept apart, for which they were both grateful. Meredith and Harry were watching Elena and Elijah dancing.

"I'm so glad Elena's found someone" Meredith smiled.

"Me too-" Harry began before his phone interrupted them, "Sorry about this"

"That's OK" she shrugged.

Harry opened his phone ans read a text message. He sighed with disappointment as he put it away.

"Sorry it's an emergency" Harry apologised, "I've got to go"

"Don't worry I'll be fine" Meredith nodded.

Harry gave her one last smile and left the hall. Leaving Meredith on her own. Kol had been listening in because his date was rabbiting on about the best way to wash someones hair!

"I've got to go talk to someone I'll be back in a minute" Kol gave her a fake smile and walked up to Meredith.

"Go away, your the last person I want to see" she sighed.

"Abandoned huh? What emergency could a history professor have at 10pm?" Kol wondered.

"Don't, I'm going home" Meredith went to leave but Kol stood in front of her.

"What?"

"Can I have one dance with you?" Kol asked.

"And what would your girlfriend think?" she asked coldly.

"She not my girlfriend. One dance won't hurt" Kol raised his eyebrows.

"Fine. Just one mind" Meredith warned as she started dancing the waltz with Kol.

The music was fairly quick but old fashioned. It suddenly occurred to her that the last time she'd danced with Kol was at Elena and Elijah's engagement party. When they were married. Kol was beginning to enjoy the evening, just for this dance he could pretend that Meredith was his again. But the dance finished too quickly for his liking. As the music slowed they looked awkwardly at each other. The rest of the world didn't exist. The music, the people, everything just slipped away. Kol slowly began kissing Meredith on the lips.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**One Big Happy Dysfuctional Family!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or take any credit for it**

_Meredith rose her arm to catch the attention of the waiter at the grill. Matt walked up to her with a sympathetic smiled on his face. Obviously he'd heard about Alaric. Alaric had died last night, the sting of loss still wounded her heart. Meredith wasn't suicidal anymore but she wasn't in a cheery mood either. She'd managed to escape from Kol that mourning by sneaking out. Thankfully he was a deep sleeper._

_"What would you like?" Matt smiled._

_"Can I have a diet coke and for dinner can I have lasagna with a side of chips please" Meredith asked._

_"Sure...sorry about Alaric" Matt sympathised._

_"Thank you" she thanked sombrely._

_Matt left to get her order. Meredith watched him go, her eyes darted to the chair in front of her, she was alone._

_"Thought you could escape me love?" came a cocky voice from behind her._

_Meredith spun around and saw Kol grinning at her. He went to sit down in the chair she'd been looking at, Alaric's space._

_"That was the plan" Meredith retorted._

_"Well it failed. Why did you run out on me?" Kol asked._

_"Because you were going to kill me" Meredith said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world._

_"You can know that for sure, maybe I wasn't"_

_Meredith raised her eyebrows skeptically._

_"OK I was but I'm not going to anymore" Kol said._

_"Why?" Meredith asked, confused._

_"Because I want you again" Kol said in a flirtatious voice._

_"You could have any other girl why me?" Meredith quizzed him._

_"Because I like the way you feel" Kol raised his hand and started stroking her arm._

_"Eww! Don't be crude" Meredith backed away in disgust._

_"Come on we could go to the bathroom and get it in before your food comes to the table" Kol suggested._

_"No! Last night was the last time. Kill me if you wish, but I'm no whore" Meredith hissed back._

_"You slept with a man you barely know and you think your not a whore?" Kol giggled softly._

_"I was depressed! I would of never of done that normally" Meredith argued._

_"So your not going to sleep with me again?" Kol asked in a disappointed tone._

_"No" Meredith said firmly._

_"We'll see" Kol grinned confidently._

...

Meredith was kissing her ex husband for at least two minutes until she realised what she was doing and quickly pulled away. The exes stared at one another for a few moments, unsure what to say.

"Goodnight Kol" Meredith said in a croaked voice as she turned away and left.

Kol let her walk away, his brain still processing what had happened. Seeing no point in staying he made for the door as quickly as he could (well not as quickly as HE could but as quickly as humans could). His date stood in front of him with arms crossed, she was wearing an angered expression on her face.

"Who was that?" Jayne asked tightly.

"Fuck off" Kol told her rudely as he left the hall.

Elena and Elijah were staring at where Kol had just left. Unable to speak fully yet.

"Why?" was all Elena could say.

"Why? Because I think my usually fickle younger brother still has feelings for Meredith" Elijah explained.

"Meredith told me she still had feelings for that...for that...vermin!" Elena spat.

"Hey! He maybe vermin but he's still my little brother so back off" Elijah warned.

"I'm sorry, I just don't understand how she could do this Harry and to herself" Elena moaned.

...

Meredith woke up, her head still pounding from the headache she got last night. She'd kissed her ex husband. She just couldn't process what would make her do a thing like that? And it was in public! What was she going to do? Suddenly the phone rang interrupting her from her thoughts. It was Elena on the other end she sounded agitated.

"Are you out of your mind!" Elena began without saying hello.

"Probably" Meredith whined helplessly.

"Why did you do that?"

"I don't know! I was just caught up in the moment. It will never happen again" Meredith tried to assure herself more then Elena.

"Good! Because you are way to good for that piece of shit. He treated you badly, remember that. You don't want to go back to that do you?" Elena complained.

"No, I think...no of course not" Meredith sounded unsure.

"Just remember all the cheating and the lies. You deserve better and Harry can give you that"

Oh shit Harry!

"Oh no Harry! What am I going to do?" Meredith said in a panicked tone.

"You've got to tell him and hope he forgives you" Elena advised, "It'll be better coming from you. You didn't exactly do it in private, someone else will tell him"

"Your right, he's gonna hate me. I've screwed up, he was so nice. He's going to be heartbroken" Meredith cried.

...

"You are strong for a Vampire, due to you being born from an Original" Mikael taught.

Mikael and Christian were in an abandoned warehouse, this was to be his first lesson.

"So I'll be able to overpower Vampires that are older then me?" Christian asked.

"Yes, very easily but you can't beat the Originals themselves. At least not hand to hand. For them you'll have to be cunning" Mikael advised, "Grab a sword"

There were at least five swords laid out ritual like on the table in front of them. Christian slowly walked up to the table and picked the most agile.

"Well picked, I presume your Father told you how to use a sword" Mikael said as he picked up a sword from the table.

"No, this is the twenty first century. People don't use swords anymore" Christian told.

"The century is irreverent! Sword fighting teaches discipline, balance,control, power, it's a skill to be able to use a sword. No matter what century your in" Mikael hissed, "Kol should of taught you but no matter I'll have to do it myself"

They both got into position and held their swords out, ready to do the lesson.

"First off we bow to one another. As a sign of respect to you opponent"

Mikael and his Grandson bowed to each other politely, then rose.

"Then we fight"

...

Meredith waited nervously at the cafe, she had to tell Harry before anyone else had. After what felt like a century, Harry came in with a cheery smile glued to his face. Good he hasn't heard.

"I am so sorry for skipping out on you last night, I'll make it up to you" he smiled as he sat down.

"I've got to tell you something. This is going to be really hard to hear, but I wanted it to come from me and none else. But please keep in mind that it didn't mean anything, I swear" Meredith told him.

"What is it?" Harry sounded concerned.

"I kissed Kol last night, my ex husband" Meredith said simply.

An awkward silence fell between them. Meredith could see the hurt in his eyes, she'd betrayed him. He also looked angry, but she knew she deserved everything he would say.

"Why-why would you do this I thought you...cared about me" Harry's eyes had begun to fill with tears.

"I do, I always will I just wasn't thinking. Please forgive me I-" Meredith started.

"Your a whore" Harry hissed bitterly.

With that he left the cafe, leaving Meredith alone.

"Your right I am a whore" Meredith said to herself.

Meredith had never felt so disgusted and ashamed of herself.

What had she done?

...

Meredith entered her house, tears falling from her eyes. The kids were at they're aunt's for the night. She went to the living room and sat on the coach. A wave of sadness flooded her confused heart. How could she do this? How could she of let him slip away! The first good thing that's happened to her in mouths.

Suddenly the doorbell rung in the cold empty house. Meredith carefully got up and answered the door. In front of her was her ex husband, Kol. He looked strangely concerned for her but Meredith just felt angry at the father of her children.

"What do you want!" Meredith hissed.

"There's no need to get like that love. I only came here to help"

"I think you've done enough for one night thank you!" Meredith yelled as she left the doorway with Kol following her.

"Hey! In case you hadn't noticed I didn't exactly force you" Kol shouted.

"I told Harry, he was so hurt" Meredith sobbed.

"I don't care about Harry" Kol shrugged.

"Of course Kol Mikelson doesn't care for anybody but himself!"

"That is unfair! I care about our children and I-" Kol trailed off.

"You what?" Meredith asked.

"I still care about you"

Meredith looked at her ex for a few seconds as if taking in what he said.

"Don't give me all that crap! If you really cared about me you wouldn't of treated me like that" Meredith argued.

"And this Harry does?" Kol sneered.

"More then you do that's for sure" Meredith retorted coldly.

"Really?" Kol challenged.

"Yes really"

After a moments pause Kol started to smile smugly at his ex wife.

"You still fancy me don't you?"

What!?" Meredith spluttered, startled by the absurdity of the question.

Kol decided to take a chance with her. He roughly pulled her into a kiss which she responded to. They backed into the nearest desk, Kol shoved the objects onto the floor as he put her on the table. When Kol slipped inside her he felt at home again, he could claim Meredith as his own...

...

When Kol left Meredith's home later that night she was full of regrets. This had to stop, it wasn't healthy. No matter how much she was attracted to him. He'd still treated her like shit for the last five years or so. Meredith played her messages on her home phone, she had one from Harry:

"I won't pretend I wasn't hurt by what you did but since it was just a kiss and you didn't sleep with him. I think maybe we can work things out. Let's meet at the grill at 13:30 tomorrow so we can talk"

Meredith felt like her world had just collapsed around her ears.

She really was a whore!

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**One Big Happy Dysfuctional Family!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or take any credit for it**

_"One date?" Kol pleaded._

_"No, I said we're not going to see each other again and I meant it" Meredith refused stubbornly._

_"I won't try anything. It's the least you could do after running out on me" Kol pointed out._

_"But it's weird! Your an Original, your the enemy" Meredith moaned._

_"I'm not your enemy love. Just one date" Kol tried to convince her._

_"Fine, just one mind. In the middle of the day" Meredith caved._

_"I'll meet you at one at the grill, tomorrow"_

_Meredith nodded and walked back home along the rain washed roads. Why was he so interested in her?_

_..._

_The next day Meredith met Kol outside the grill, he grinned at her._

_"Didn't think I'd come?" Meredith guessed._

_"Never"_

_As they approached the door Kol opened the door for her. Which was a surprise._

_"Most men don't do that you know" Meredith blushed._

_"I'm not most men love"_

_He even held out her chair, Meredith was now getting very suspicious. Why was a ruthless, 1000 year old Vampire being so nice to her? There had to be something._

_"What are you ordering?" Kol asked._

_"Um...I'll just have the Ravioli. What about you? Do you eat food?" Meredith wondered._

_"Yes, I eat food. I'll just have what your having" Kol shrugged._

_Kol raised his hand to catch the attention of the waiter to order. As he was doing so Meredith looked around the bar. Elena and Damon were sitting down, looking at her with confused looks on their faces. Meredith instantly regretted coming here, they should of gone somewhere else. Elena and Damon continued to stare at her making her self conscious._

_"Are you alright?" Kol asked suddenly._

_"Yeah" she lied._

_Kol looked over to where Meredith had been looking at. Damon and Elena instantly looked away._

_"Do you want me to get rid of them for you?" Kol offered._

_"No, lets just ignore them" Meredith suggested._

_"OK" Kol agreed reluctantly, "So I realised I know barely anything about you, tell me about yourself"_

_At the bar Damon and Elena were in a heated discussion over a bottle of Bourbon._

_"Why is she here with him? Is she on a date?" Elena hissed in disbelief._

_"You do realise Kol can hear everything your saying right?" Damon whispered._

_The orders came to the table, the waiter smiled gingerly at Kol then left. Meredith felt a flare of jealousy alight in her heart, but why?_

_"So what about you? Apart from being an Original I don't know that much about you" Meredith pressed._

_"Well I'm the youngest boy in my family" Kol started then started to look a little sad, "After the death of my younger brother"_

_"I'm sorry,were you close?" Meredith sympathised._

_"Yeah...but that was a long time ago" Kol wanted to changed the subject quickly._

_"Why were you daggered by Klaus? I've always wondered..." Meredith began._

_"For not being his little pet anymore"_

_"It must be nice to have siblings" Meredith remarked._

_"Ha! You've got to be joking their a pain in the arse!" Kol joked and she laughed._

...

Meredith existed her Mercedes McLaren Mini SLR Concept Car and entered the grill. She was a rich woman now, her ex husband had a 1000 years worth of money in his account. When they'd divorced half of that was hers. She found Harry sitting on the table near the pool table. He looked deep in thought, Meredith sat beside him and smiled awkwardly.

"I will take you back on one condition" Harry stated solemnly.

"What is it?" Meredith asked.

"That you'll never see Kol again" Harry said seriously.

Meredith felt like a 30 tonne weight had just been tied to her heart.

"I can't just cut him out of my life we have children" Meredith pointed out.

"Then only see him when your children are there" Harry suggested.

Meredith wasn't going to tell him she'd slept with Kol. But she knew she had to agree to his terms.

"I promise" Meredith smiled gently.

"It's gonna take a long time to build up the trust again. But I still want to go out with you" Harry smiled back.

...

Meredith knocked on Kol's door rapidly. She waited until he opened the door then she barged straight in without a welcome.

"Your eager love" Kol grinned holding her waist.

Kol bent down to kiss her but she pulled back and broke free of his grasp.

"I can't see you again" Meredith told him simply, "I can't be alone with you, I been told"

"Told? Don't listen to that blood bag!" Kol advised rudely.

"He said he wanted to get back together. But only if I keep away from you, I'm sorry I gave you the wrong idea" Meredith apologised.

"Did you tell Harry that you slept with me?" Kol wondered.

"No, and I'm not going to. Please don't tell him anything!" Meredith begged.

"Why should I?" Kol shrugged.

"If I meant anything to you at all, you'll keep your mouth shut" Meredith said sternly.

"OK, just answer me one question. Do you still love me?" Kol asked.

Meredith didn't know how to answer. Did she? She wasn't too sure.

"It doesn't matter anymore" Meredith sighed as she existed the house.

...

"Will feeding from a Vampire sustain you?" Christian asked his Grandfather.

"Yes it will, more so actually. But they are a little harder to catch so pay attention" Mikael taught.

They were outside a Vampire bar, waiting to feed. After what seemed an hour of waiting and Vampire with sandy blond hair and a olive skin complexion strutted out of the bar.

"This one doesn't look to old" Mikael observed.

The vampire was walking towards them, oblivious to their plan.

"Now" Mikael whispered.

Christian jumped the Vampire and sunk his fangs into his neck. He drained his blood quickly, it tasted of power and experience. It was nothing like human blood it was so much...better. Once Christian had finished he looked up to Mikael to see what it to be done next.

"Now you stake him" Mikael told reaching into his suite pocket bring out a stake and giving it to Christian.

Christian gingerly took the stake and plunged it into the Vampire's heart. The body got all vainy and dead. Christian leaped back in disgust, he'd never seen a Vampire dying before.

"And that's how it's done" Mikael said gently.

...

Klaus had ordered Kol again to the manor, apparently he's found Mikael. Kol entered the room at super speed sending paper scattering to the floor. Klaus was sitting behind a desk looking agitated.

"What news of Mikael?" Kol asked.

"Why don't you ask your son?" Klaus said mysteriously.

"What has Christian got to do with it?"

"Mikael has been training him in the art of Vampire Hunting" Klaus hissed.

Kol couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Where is he?" Kol asked slowly.

"At your lovely Ex wife's home asleep. But not for long" Klaus warned.

"Let me speak to him first" Kol offered.

"He's got to be killed" Kol smiled.

"No! I won't let you!" Kol roared.

"Do you honestly think you can beat me?" Klaus threatened.

"I won't let you touch my son!" Kol yelled, his feeding face on.

"Kol your son has betrayed us. Get out of the way"

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**One Big Happy Dysfuctional Family!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or take any credit for **

**A/N**

**I've kept Finn alive for the flashback. Enjoy!**

_The doorbell of the mansion rung, echoing down the halls. Kol instantly rushed to the front door and looked back at his siblings._

_"Behave" Kol threatened._

_Kol opened the door the reveal his girlfriend, Meredith. Kol and Meredith had been dating for a few mouths but she had yet to meet the family. So Kol suggested she pop around for dinner one evening. Kol had a suspion that his family wouldn't behave. _

_"Hello Meredith" Kol greeted kissing her on the cheek as she entered. _

_Waiting in the hallway was Elijah, Finn, Klaus and Rebeka. Meredith had never felt so nervous in her entire life. These were the mighty and powerful Orginals and she was a human doctor from Mystic Falls. _

_"This is Elijah" Kol pointed to his brother._

_"Nice to meet you Meredith" Elijah said politly._

_"Nice to meet you to" Meredith smiled back._

_"This is Finn" Kol introduced._

_"Charming to finally meet you" Finn smiled._

_"You to" Meredith replied._

_"This is Klaus" Kol voice faultered a little._

_"Meredith I've heard so much about you" Klaus grinned._

_Meredith just gave him a small smile in return._

_"And this is my sister Rebekah" Kol finished._

_Rebekah didn't say anything she just looked her up and down and smiled tightly._

_"Shall we dine?" Elijah interupted. _

_"Yes, follow me" Kol agreed leading Meredith to the dining room._

_Meredith nervously sat next to Kol, wanting to be anywhere but there. The starter was chilled tomato soup with a garnish. It was delicious! And so well presented, they must have master chefs here, Meredith thought idly. _

_"So tell us more about yourself" Elijah smiled._

_"Well I'm a doctor at the Mystic Falls Hospital and I'm in one of the founding familes" Meredith smiled._

_"Your a doctor?" Finn looked confused._

_"Yes" Meredith clarified._

_"Forgive our brother he was in the ground for 900 years" Klaus grinned._

_The atmosphere and the tension rose after Klaus' comment. Clearly a sore subject._

_"Did you know that Kol killed an entire villiage in the 11th century just because he was peckish" Finn told._

_Kol started giving Finn a look that clearly said 'shut up'. _

_"Oh really?" Meredith said weakly._

_She tries to ignore that part of him, forget it isn't there._

_"How old are you?" Rebekah asked out of the blue._

_"Um...26" Meredith answered._

_"Oh, I thought you were older" Rebekah remarked rudely._

_Ouch!_

_The main course was a tender beef with cheesy mash poato. Again the food was to die for._

_"I hear you use unusual remedies for your more sicker patients" Elijah wondered._

_"I do indeed, when they are almost dying I use Vampire blood to heal them" Meredith informed._

_"Why?" Rebekah asked nastily._

_"Because I hate it when they die" Meredith spat back bitterly._

_"Then why are you dating Kol?" Klaus grinned._

_"Because that's none of your buisness" Meredith was starting to lose her temper._

_"What's in it for you?" Klaus asked._

_"Nothing, unlike you Kol doesn't need to compell loyallty. Now if you excuse me I'm going to the loo" Meredith annonced and left._

_As soon as she left Kol rounded on them._

_"I told you to behave" Kol hissed._

_"I'll kill that little bitch for insulting me" Klaus threatened._

_"What's wrong with all of you?" Kol cried._

_While they were arguing Meredith managed to slip out of the house._

...

"Never" Kol hissed.

"Well you don't have a choice he's dangerous" Klaus explained.

"He's 13! If you've got to do something lets just keep him prisioner. But please don't kill him. I'll die instead!" Kol begged frantically.

Klaus appeared to be thinking over Kol's proposition.

"Fine" Klaus agreed, "One of my hybrids will take him"

"I'll take him" Kol growled.

...

"Christian" Kol jerked him awake.

"Wha-" Christian stamered.

Kol clasped Christian's mouth tightly and pulled him roughly out the window. They landed softly on the lawn.

"What are you doing?" Chrstian shouted.

"Have you been taking lessons with Mikael?" Kol asked.

"Maybe" Christian hissed.

"Klaus wants to kill you, you have to come with me" Kol ordered.

"No!" Christian refused.

"You don't have a choice boy" Kol breathed.

"What's going on here?" a voice called behind them.

Kol and Christian turned around to find Harry stumbling upon the scene. Kol rolled his eyes in impaience.

"Fuck off blood bag!" Kol spat.

"Are you bothering Meredith?" Harry asked sternly.

"Run home before I break your fucking neck!" Kol roared grabbing Christian by his shirt collor.

"Let the boy go" Harry ordered.

"Back off boy!" Kol threatened.

"No" Harry growled.

Kol began laughing insanly before speed running away. Meredith ran out of the house with a worried expression.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Kol just kiddnapped your son"

...

Kol burst through the mansion doors carrying his son. Kol softly dropped him to the side. Klaus came out of his office with his wife.

"Lock him up" Klaus ordered his Hybrids.

"No! I'll do and I'll guard him or I take him away" Kol said slowly.

"Fine" Klaus replied bitterly.

"Leave me alone" Christian yelled at his Father.

"I'm sorry it's got to be done" Kol replied softly.

...

Meredith knocked rapidly on the mansion door. If Kol kidnapped Christian she knew where they'd go. Her ex brother-in-law answered the door.

"Meredith" Klaus smiled fakely, "What a pleasure"

Meredith burst in the mansion.

"Where is he?" she asked, getting to the point.

"Kol isn't here" Klaus shrugged.

"You know who I mean" Meredith said sternly.

"You know in my day divorce wasn't an option" Klaus pointed out.

"Well thank goodness were not in your day. Now where is my son!"

"In my dungeon, with Kol" Klaus informed.

"GIVE. HIM. BACK" Meredith growled.

...

"Why did you betray me?" Kol asked slowly.

Kol and his eldest child were sitting on the cell floor. Christian could see betrayal in his Father's eyes.

"Granddad says your evil" Christian said simply.

"Do you think I'm evil?" Kol wondered.

"I don't know what to think" Christian confessed, "Not anymore"

"Listen, I'm going to be honest with you. I am evil" Kol declared.

"But-" Christian began.

"I am evil, I enjoy killing others. But I love you, you, your sister and your Mother are the only things that matter to me. So I guess there must be some part of me that must still be good"

"Uncle Klaus is going to kill me isn't he?" Christian asked.

"No, I won't let him" Kol hissed.

"I believe you care about me, I know that you do. But that doesn't change the fact that your evil" Christian stated.

...

Kol left the cell with a heavy heart. His Father had been filling Christian's head with all sorts of rubbish. A huge surge of anger flooded through his body. Before he met Meredith and had his kids, he was trully evil. Kol had cared for nothing, but Meredith had changed him. Speaking of...

"KOL!" Meredith yelled from the hallway.

Kol walked to her, seeing Klaus had been talking to her.

"He's downstairs, Klaus was going to kill him" Kol explained.

"Bloody right, he betrayed his family" Klaus added.

Meredith turned on him, anger infecting her soul. She began slowly walking towards him shaking with rage.

"You would kill your own blood wouldn't you?" Meredith hissed.

"Wouldn't be the first time love" Klaus said coldly.

Meredith vamped her face and ran towards Klaus but someone slamed her back against the wall. It was Caroline.

"LEAVE. HIM. ALONE" Caroline threated in a low voice.

Kol imediatly pulled Caroline off Meredith and shoved her to the floor.

"Fuck off Bitch, don't you dare touch her" Kol snarled at his sister-in-law.

Klaus violently grabbed his younger brother's neck and threw him across the room. Kol landed on a very expensive cyrstal table, as it smashed into a thousand pieces. The atmoshere in the room became so tense, Meredith ran to Kol and brought him to his feet. She then gave Klaus a look as cold as his heart.

"I'm not leaving without my son" Meredith said sternly, with Kol nodding in agreement.

Suddenly one of Klaus' hybrid's interupped the family argument by bursting into the room.

"The boy's gone".

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Any requests for flashbacks?**


	9. Chapter 9

**One Big Happy Dysfuctional Family!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or take any credit for it**

_Meredith quietly entered her home, tention building in her stomach. She'd just sneaked out of the dinner with Kol's family. Thankfully none of them seemed to have noticed. One thing that had hung in her memory was what Finn had said: Kol killed an entire villiage in the 11th century just because he was peckish. The thought of him like that made her blood run cold. But it's not like she hadn't known what he was. It was just that she'd never really thought about it before. How many people had he killed? How many had he tortured?It was too chilling to think about. Suddenly she heard a whisk behind her, she quickly turned around. Kol was standing in front of her._

_"Why did you leave so soon love?" Kol wondered. _

_"Why? Because your family obviously hates me!" Meredith complained._

_"Believe it or not that was them being nice" Kol joked. _

_"How many people have you killed?" Meredith asked out-of-the-blue._

_Kol seemed to be caught off guard with that question. Then he remembered what his stiff older brother had said during dinner. _

_"Is this because of what Finn said?" Kol asked, avoiding the question._

_"Just answer the question" Meredith pressed. _

_Kol sighed in defeat and made a mental note to kill his brother when he got home._

_"I don't know, I didn't exactly keep count" Kol answered._

_"Too many to count? That many huh? Would you kill me?" Meredith wondered. _

_"What! No, I'd never hurt you" Kol protested. _

_"I feel like one of those stupid women who send love letters to seriel killers in prison" Meredith moaned._

_"Your not" Kol tried to reassure her._

_"It's just differcult I know what you've done but I love you-" Meredith stopped speaking._

_An awkward silence followed after her revelation. Kol didn't quite know what to say yet and Meredith looked deeply embarressed. _

_"You love me?" Kol asked confused._

_"Can we please just forget I said that" Meredith spoke quickly, trying to recover._

_"I love you too" Kol admitted honestly._

_"Are you being honest?" Meredith asked._

_"Yes" Kol answered._

...

"Gone!" Klaus cried in disbelief.

"Yes, there is none in the cells" the hybrid comfirmed.

"Mikael" Kol stated angrily.

Meredith began to panic, her maternal insticts were on red alert. All she knew was that she had to find him, she didn't care what Christian has done. Kol was feeling the same but the hurt of his betrayal still stung badly. His own son was plotting against him, his heart full of hate.

"We have to find him" Meredith exclaimed frantically.

"Where do we even start?" Caroline wondered.

"We could track Father, that will lead us to Christian" Kol suggested.

"But how do we track him?" Caroline pointed out.

"Are still in contact with that friend of yours, Bonnie?" Klaus asked Caroline.

"No, she pretty much blocked me out as soon as I married you. But I know where she lives. I could make contact" Caroline infromed.

"Good, get the witch" Klaus smiled.

"I'll come as well" Meredith offered.

"Ok" Caroline agreed irritably.

"Me and Kol will stay here" Klaus ordered.

"Fine" Kol agreed reluctantly.

...

**Bonnie's Residence: Somewhere in Virginia**

Caroline and Meredith hastily got out of the car. The jorney had been mostly silent, seeing as they had nothing in common. Meredith hadn't liked Caroline since she got married. She'd become more mean and cold. Which she fully blamed her ex brother-in-law for. Bonnie lived in a spacious house in the middle of nowhere.

The three best friends: Elena, Caroline and Bonnie had kind of drifted apart since their teenage years. Elena had married Elijah and became a rich and sucseesful vampire in her own right. But she remained as kind and caring as ever. Caroline of the other hand had become more like her husband, cold and mean. But she too had married an original and become a sucsess in her own right. But their husbands hated each other so they driffted apart. Bonnie and Elena had split because of Elena's marriage and her spiecies. They had tried to salvage their relationship but they simply found they'd stopped getting along because of their vast differences in lifestyle. Bonnie didn't even bother with Caroline, ever since she married Klaus; Bonnie blocked her out.

Meredith rung the bell on Bonnie's door with Caroline nervously waiting beside her. Bonnie opened the door within two minutes. Bonnie was 31 now because unlike vampires she aged. But Bonnie had cast a spell to make her aging slow so she looked like she was 21. She looked at Meredith with surprise but when she saw Caroline her face fell.

"What do you want?" Bonnie asked bitterly.

"We need your help" Meredith said desperatly.

"You actually thought I'd help you" Bonnie hissed looking at her ex friend.

"No, forget about her, me. My son has been taken by his grandfather. All I need you to do is track him. Please I'm begging you" Meredith cried.

"You married Kol didn't you" Bonnie pointed out.

"Yes, but we're divorced now" Meredith nodded.

"Please Bonnie" Caroline begged.

"No" Bonnie refused.

"What! Why?" Caroline cried.

"You know why" Bonnie hissed.

"I didn't do anything to you I just married Klaus" Caroline complained.

"Yes, after everything he'd done to me. Some friend" Bonnie spat.

"Well maybe something I did had nothing to do with you" Caroline retorted.

Bonnie was giving Caroline daggers which Caroline was returning. Meredith on the other hand decided to take another approach.

"Listen, are you a mother?" Meredith asked.

"Yes" Bonnie answered, to Caroline's surprise.

"How would you feel if one of them was taken from you. Listen, I don't like those originals anymore then you do, but I need to find my son please. A cry of help from one mother to another" Meredith begged.

Bonnie looked at her for a few moments and comtemplated what she'd just said. It was true, she had two children herself. A girl called Tammy who was 10 and a boy called George who was 8. Tammy was already showing signs of being a witch. If one of them was stolen from her she knew she would do anything to get them back.

"Fine I'll help you, but on one condition. That you never come to me again" Bonnie agreed.

"Yes, thank you" Meredith smiled gratefully.

"Come in" Bonnie invited them both in.

Caroline and Meredith both entered the witch's house. It was very bleak, with little light. There was witch symbols, equipment and books around. There were signs of children around the house, toys and school uniforms. Bonnie led them into the living room where they sat down on the sofa. Bonnie left temporaily to procure a book. A young girl appeared in the door, she looked around ten.

"Oh, hello" Meredith greeted awkardly.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Meredith and this is Caroline. Who are you?" Meredith smiled sweetly.

"I'm Tammy" she answered confidently, "Does Mum know your here?"

Caroline couldn't help but look at her, she'd missed so much of her friend's life. It made her feel sad that they'd drifted so far apart. A lot of people think she's changed, but deep down Caroline was the same caring control-freak. Tammy looked so much like her mother, her eyes, her nose, hair.

"Yes I do sweety" Bonnie answered fondly coming into the room with a book.

Caroline felt a deep pang inside her for own children. She had two children but they were off in boarding school; twins called, Henry and Mark. She actually rarely saw her children, they were either off in school or at camp. Appearently 'rich people don't raise their kids'.

"Can you leave us Tammy we have some important adult things to discuss" Bonnie said kindly.

"Yes Mum" Tammy smiled sweetly and left.

"So" Bonnie began turning back to the them, "The spell can be done, all we need is something of his or his blood. A blood relative would do"

"Kol can give us some blood" Meredith suggested.

"That will work all I have to do is touch it and concentrate" Bonnie told them.

"I'll phone Kol to come here" Meredith said bringing out her phone and leaving the room.

Caroline and Bonnie were left on their own, neither knew what to say.

"Your daughter is very beautiful" Caroline broke the silence.

"Thanks" Bonnie smiled awkardly, "So how is life treating you?"

"Good, I'm a mother myself to two children; twins actually" Caroline told her.

"That's good" Bonnie smiled genually, looking at Caroline in the eyes.

Meredith choose that moment to re-enter the room. Closing her latest phone and placing it in her bag she sat on the sofa next to Caroline.

"Is he coming?" Caroline asked.

"Yes" Meredith nodded.

...

Mikael let go of the boy when they got to their destination . Christian hugged his grandfather in thanks. He looked around to see where they were. They were at the docks...

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**One Big Happy Dysfuctional Family!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or take any credit for **

_Kol waited anxiously at the church, today was his wedding day. A part of him couldn't believe he was getting married. After all these years single being married was going to change his life. Even his family couldn't believe he was getting married. Kol had never been the marrying type, more the philander, womanizing type. All his family were there though, Klaus, Elijah, Finn and Rebekka. His best man was his older brother Klaus. On the bride side was quite a few familer faces, Elena who was making eyes at his brother Elijah. Caroline who was dating his best man. Damon and Stefan were also there looking a bit unsure why they were there. _

_Finally the music started, Kol kept his eyes front, waiting for Meredith to come beside him. Since her father was unavaliable, a doctor she knew from the hospital was giving her away. At last she came beside him, she was beautiful. Her dress was as white as viginity, though Kol knew she was no virgin. When the preist began he felt nerves in his stomach, which were very unusual. When it came down to Kol he answered quickly._

_"I do" _

_Meredith smiled gracefully which made Kol want to hurry the Preist. When the ceromony was finally done he kissed her, the church clapped as they went back down the aisle. The audiece followed them for the reception. Elena hanged back for a few moments, as did Elijah. When everyone had left the church they started making out against the wall._

_"I love you Elijah" she whispered in his ear._

_"I love you too. Maybe one day this will be us" Elijah agreed._

_"Hopefully one day" Elena nodded. _

...

Bonnie's hand cupped the Kol's blood and closed her eyes in concentration. Images flictured in her mind, she zoned into only half of of the blood. She could see Mikael clearly in her head, the place appeared with it. Kol had arrived five minutes ealier, he had now joined his ex wife and his sister-in-law on the sofa. Bonnie was on the armchair in front of them, she suddenly opened her eyes.

"They're at the local docks. They're getting ready for a trip" Bonnie revealed.

Kol and Meredith wasted no time they hastily got up, thanked her and left. Caroline got up awkwardly and started to head for the door.

"Caroline" Bonnie called after her.

"Yes" Caroline said turning to face her.

"It was really good seeing you again" Bonnie admitted.

"Yeah, right back at you" Caroline smiled, "I'll see you around"

"Yeah" Bonnie smiled back.

...

Meredith and Kol arrived at the docks within twenty miniutes. They kept getting lost and Kol refused to ask for directions. It took them another twenty to find Mikael and Christian. When they did they were all packed and ready to leave. Christian's parents ran up to him and tried to grab him but Mikael protected him.

"Leave" Mikael ordered.

"No" Kol refused.

That was probably the first time Kol had disobeyed his father, it gave him a weird power. Mikael rolled his eyes his son's insolence.

"Christian come on" Meredith was close to tears.

"No, sorry Mum but I've made my choice" Christian declined.

"The boy wants to come with me" Mikael annonced.

"No, Christian come back right now!" Kol yelled at his son.

"Sorry Dad" Christian shook his head.

"Where are you going?" Meredith asked.

"Somewhere else" Mikael answered vagualy.

Kol tried to snatch his son quickly but his Father sent him crashing into a another boat. Meredith tried but got the same treatment. They were both knocked unconcious.

"I really am sorry" Christian told his parents lightly as he and Mikael boarded the boat.

The boat quickly moved off, sailing into the distance until he was gone forever...

...

Kol and Meredith finally became concious again, their heads pulsing with pain. But that pain wasn't the pain that made Meredith cry. She felt like her heart had been snatched from her chest, part of her soul was missing. Kol just looked into the distance unable to take in what had just happened. Meredith turned to her ex in tears.

"This is your fault" Meredith accused.

Kol's anger suddenly boiled in his soul. He quickly stood up to defend himself, looking at his ex wife in the eyes.

"My fault?" Kol's voice was shaking with anger.

"Yes, he's your father! Christian only left because your evil" she sobbed.

"He left because Mikael filled his head with loads of crap. If you hadn't been so busy with your new boyfriend you would of noticed!" Kol shot back.

"But-" Meredith couldn't finish, she sank to the floor crying.

Kol just watched her for a few moments. His anger fading as he did. She was just directing her anger on him, which was understandable. Kol leaned down to talk to her.

"It's both our fault" Kol said.

Meredith managed to nod between her sobs.

"I'm sorry, I still love you" Meredith revealed.

"I still love you too" Kol admitted.

"This is stupid, we need each other" Meredith sobbed.

"I agree" Kol said as he hugged her tightly, letting her sob.

...

**London, England, UK**

"Welcome to London" Mikael smiled.

Mikael and Christian were on London bridge taking in modern London. Christian was amazed being in another country.

"By the time I'm through with you, you'll be the best Vampire hunter in the world" Mikael promised his young Protegy.

...

**Seven Mouths Later...**

"Elena push!" the doctor shouted.

"I am fucking pushing!" Elena snapped back.

Elena's husband was waiting outside, his mind on Elena and his unborn child. His brother Kol was with him. Meredith, as Elena's best friend ws in the room, holding her hand. This was Elena's first child, nothing could of prepared her for the pain. She'd gone private instead of on the NHS, so she expected only the best doctors.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Elena screamed as the baby finally came out.

Another wail joined the Elena's, it was a baby. Elena's screaming stopped, she just stared at the baby in amazment. They cut the cord and cleaned it up until they finally passed it to her. Elena couldn't help but smile, it was a girl, she was beautiful. But one of the doctors took it away and put in a crib.

"What are you doing?" Elena asked confused.

"It's time for the second one" the doctor annonced.

Elena looked at him in shock, her eyes practically bulging out of her skull.

"Second what?" Elena asked.

"Your due triplets, didn't anyone tell you?" the doctor asked suprised.

"No!" Elena yelled in disbelief.

"Well get ready" the doctor warned.

They went through the process two more times. The second one was a boy and so was the third. The doctor finally left the room to tell the father.

"Three babies?" Elijah asked confused.

"Yes three, one girl and two boys" the nurse smiled.

Elijah smiled to himself, Kol patted him on the back. Elijah went into the room and saw Elena worn out but happily looking at the children. Elijah looked at his children for the first time, tears threatened to fall from his eyes. One of the boys already had his brown hair and his eyes. The girl looked a lot like her mother, the other boy had blue eyes and was completly bald. Elijah finally had a full family.

"What shall we name them?" Elena asked.

"How about we both pick one and then Kol and Meredith can name the other baby" Elijah suggested.

"Brillent idea, I'll name the girl Jenna" Elena smiled.

"I'll name the haired boy James" Elijah said.

Kol and Meredith named the other boy Connor. Meredith and Kol both felt a pang for their missing boy. Wherever he was Kol had a suspion that he'd be seeing him again...

**THE END**

**There is a new story where Christian comes back. Instead of focusing on Kol and Meredith it focus' on all the originals.**

**It's called 15 years later**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
